Senpai!
by Litena Kirat
Summary: -Squalo oneshot- The girl who has a crush on the shark! Her stories about Squalo are found by the man himself- what will happen? Squalo x Reader ...I am so bad at writing summaries


Reader's note: Um, just in case you don't get any words, I'll tell you now.

'Senpai' means 'senior' in Japanese.

* * *

That's about it. Hehe

sorry about not writing the looks and personality and all that stuff. This was written in a hurry, so imagine yourself please!

* * *

~Story Start!~

I looked at my sheets of paper. They were all filled up with drabbles, oneshots, long stories, and even I forgot what else.

It seemed incredible that I had written them all... related with Squalo.

* * *

The first I had seen him, he had just seemed a loud, over-confident swordsman who always got yelled at by Xanxus.

I had liked to tease him, and had laughed every time I got into bed, thinking of him.

But since a few weeks ago, I found myself focusing on his every action, and hanging onto his every word.

Every time he so much as glanced at me, or even spoke to me, I found myself answering eagerly, every single time.

Maybe...

I had developed feelings for him.

* * *

"Voooi!"

I jumped and dropped my pencil as a familiar voice rang outside the door.

"Yes?"

"Come out and eat dinner!"

I sighed. I didn't feel like eating. I just wanted to write forever, and ever, and ever-

"Are you ignoring me?!"

"No, senpai! C-Coming!"

I stacked up the piles of paper and hid them in my drawer. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I smoothed my hair and opened the door to go outside.

I met a scent that could only be Squalo's- an exhilarating, fresh sort.

Smiling, I took my time going downstairs.

* * *

"VOOOIII! You. Are. Late!"

Squalo stood up from the table as I appeared. Everyone else was eating.

"Shut up, shark."

"Yes, senpai, you're going to burst my eardrums." I said, as indifferently as I could, and moved towards my seat.

... Wait a moment. Where's my seat?

As I asked the exact same question that was running through my head, Bel answered.

"Ushishi~ the commander changed your seat~"

What? Why?

"Now you sit in front of me~"

I didn't mind Belphegor, but...but...

Squalo will sit next to me!

"Wha-wha- what happened?" I asked, quite confused despite my secret happiness.

"Voi! I changed it because if you annoy me one more time, I can beat the hell out of you!"

...Uh oh.

"Just sit down and eat, trash!" Xanxus ordered, ripping off a chunk of meat himself.

"..."

Mustering the most annoyed face I could, I sat on the edge of my new appointed seat.

"Sit properly."

Squalo pulled my arm. I pulled back instinctively, the place he touched tingling.

"What are you, my private tutor? Stop telling me what to do, senpai." I complained, but I couldn't keep a gleeful edge out of my voice.

"Hmph." He clearly looked annoyed.

"Aren't you going to beat the hell out of me? I think I annoyed you-"

"Shut up and eat."

"I told you to stop bossing me around!"

"You two are like Bel and Fran~ always quarrelling~" Lussuria said amusedly, in his girly voice.

"How can you compare me to them? Though the fake prince here would be overjoyed with honour..." Fran said, picking at his food.

"What did you say, Froggy?" Bel whipped out a few knives menacingly.

"Nothing-" Fran slipped out of the argument.

"Um, Shark-senpai, I think you would like being compared to them," I started, cutting a slice of steak.

"What?!"

"Because they're way above your level."

"VOII! I am going to slice you into three pi-"

Crack!

A glass of wine flew over and smashed onto Squalo's head. He was immediately drenched in red wine.

"You're too noisy, shitty shark!" Xanxus yelled.

"Idiot boss!"

"Hahaha, what a nice sight," I grinned.

Xanxus threw another glass at me, but I was nimble enough to dodge.

I wasn't the Varia's cloud guardian for nothing.

The dinner table immediately turned into a battlefield, with curses being yelled and things being thrown.

But I liked it.

* * *

As soon as I finished sinner, I left a more-annoyed-than-usual Squalo at the table and rushed upstairs into my room.

I wanted dearly to finish my oneshot I was writing. I had gained a great idea form today's meal.

I focused on my work, and I was so intent that I didn't hear my doorknob turning.

Slam!

I jumped, and my work went flying.

I looked around, hastily gathering up the paper and trying to shove it out of sight, and saw Squalo striding into my room.

"What brings you here, Squalo-senpai? This shouldn't be your room." I tried to act cool as I was stowing the papers away.

"VOOI! The fight started because of you, so I'm here to get by revenge!"

"A..hahaha..."

My feigned laugh was feeble, and he noticed the reason for my distress right away.

"What are you hiding there?" he asked suspiciously, coming closer.

"Nothing! You have no right to pry into other people's private matters!" I blabbered, protecting the paper.

"Get out of the way." He growled simply, pushing me aside.

"Hey! Senpai! Don't, please!"

He stopped reading the documents at the sound of my first-time-ever-heard pleading, innocent voice(?).

"Seems this is quite private."

"Yes, yes it is!" I looked between his considering face and the papers, dearly hoping he would give in.

"...Too bad. You've annoyed me too much these passing days."

"Huh?! Senpai!" I lunged for the papers, but he just stepped aside.

I couldn't help but watch as his face grew devoid of expression. My heart started thumping madly.

If he reads that... I can't live with the humiliation... I can't live with the fact that he knows I'm writing about him...

He suddenly grinned, showing his confident manner again. I waited, terrified, for his next words.

"Why did you write this?"

I dropped my head, not comprehending his question, but still embarrassed like nothing on earth. I wanted to disappear from the spot.

"Answer me, (name)." His voice was emotionless.

"The reason's obvious." My voice was resigned.

"..."

"Go away. I'm sure you want to. I bet you're feeling disgusted because of me." I held down the tears. I couldn't cry at a time like this.

He didn't reply.

"Go away! You hate me! Fine then, I'll try to hate you too! Just leave me alone, to wallow in my own feelings, like you would want!"

I didn't know what I was saying. I was just pouring out words that were in my heart.

"Why would I?"

"..." I was speechless at his sudden question.

"Why not..?" I managed to get out.

My gaze was on my feet, but I could almost feel his grin.

"Sometimes, actions mean more than words." His voice was still neutral, however.

He advanced on me, and I backed to the wall, lifting my head and watching his figure sadly.

My life was over, I could feel it.

I clenched my eyes shut. At least I wouldn't see him when he killed me.

Then I felt something on my lips.

Hands pressed into the wall on both sides of me, and I felt my hands come into contact with something in front.

S-Squalo?!

I opened my eyes quickly, but his hand slid over and covered my eyesight, deepening the kiss.

"Senpai..."

Or at least, that was what I wanted to say. My words were blurred because of the soft obstacle intervening with my tongue, swirling inside my mouth as soon as it was open.

I clenched the front of is jacket as he roamed the inside of my mouth roughly, drawing him closer.

Realising what I was doing, I pushed him away, and he broke off, a long trail of saliva briefly connecting our mouths.

"You're delicious, you know," he commented, grinning like only a shark could. "and that was way too short."

I blushed madly.

"You perverted shark senpai!"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Vooi! I don't think you can say anything, (name). Who was the one pulling me closer?"

"We-well, you started it!"

"I don't hear any objections."

"Senpai!"

* * *

Ahahahahaha

sorry for the rubbishy story

I'm rolling around on the floor laughing because its so strange

But please write a review!

and thank you for the reviews up until now!


End file.
